


红

by wenas



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenas/pseuds/wenas
Summary: 一个相声界的先婚后爱（maybe
Relationships: ninebraids - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	红

郭老师总挑着有机会的档口，把我出事的经过那一串说一遍，末了加上一句，“他红的代价大了点，挺疼”。  
明明我还没有红。  
但还躺在病床上的我，对着那句话，笑的不可置否。

————

我本不是说相声的。  
倒仓那几年，什么脏活累活都干过，曾经穿着褂儿在台上使嗓子的日子，像是做过的一个梦。是听说社里出了事，才心一横，回去抄起快板和御子，从基本功开始，一点点学着说相声。其实说的不怎么好。自己心里明白，但师兄弟们都宠着，我心也傲，只自己台下多下几分功夫，台上还是那样飘着使相儿。我不求大红大紫，只想着返场或是封箱的时候亮一嗓子，回头看视频看看师父能因为我笑的骄傲。

万幸是前些年那一块表连哄带骗讨来的搭档，现挂使的好，我出了错他给我圆，我忘了翻他的包袱他也不恼，只是剃干净发茬的脑门上汗又生了一层。我看着觉得好笑，借着撒娇的口抄起那块阿尼玛的布给他擦汗，看着他假装嫌弃的要躲，听见底下小姑娘尖叫，才觉得自己除了唱，也有几分留得住观众的手段。

眼瞧着渐渐要往好的方向发展了，又出事了。

这回是我。

我从那上面掉下去了。

我从来没觉得自己的身体那么重，手臂那么纤细，我好像还迷迷糊糊想着，要是去过几次健身房、举过铁，说不定能把自己拉上去呢？可我喝的太多了。其实没觉得疼，但身体掉下去的时候，我好像飘起来，飘到了天上，看着那具身体——也许是尸体——鲜血淋漓的瘫在那里。

再醒过来的时候，才真的感觉到痛了。是那种，被麻药劲缓冲着，但还是能感觉到的痛，身上哪里都有，哪里都是。我想张口，感觉喉咙里有被插过东西的异物感，心凉了半截。可我身边的人都在哭，哭的好像我要去了似的，我想让他们高兴点，别哭了，然后我找到了个机会，说，杨九郎你压着我管儿了。我看到我的搭档从床上弹起来一脸紧张的不停道歉，我看到他们笑了，我也笑了，但是嗓子里好疼。我还能唱曲儿，唱戏，唱太平歌词、大鼓、莲花落…吗？

我没有哭。我不能哭。

师兄弟们轮番来看我，有的一个劲哭，有的一坐下来就给我讲笑话，杨九郎只要在，就跑前跑后端茶送水——毕竟只有他最能满足我病榻上的挑剔，好像这种挑剔能减轻一点我只能躺着的憋屈和百无聊赖似的。他也不拆穿，就默默地事无巨细的“伺候角儿”。

其实我很喜欢听他喊我“角儿”，那个轻巧的儿化音从他这个老北京嘴里说出来，好像带着一点俏皮，也有一点温柔，好像还有一点……有一点把台上的逢场作戏，搬到台下的感觉。  
“还渴吗？”  
“不了。”我笑着，用还哑着的声音回答他。

  


是姐姐和姐夫来的那天，我才终于探得一点口风，然后近几日杨九郎的躲闪和小心翼翼就都有了解释。  
其实如果他没有那些细微的变化，我没想到我会有这么一天。可他没能瞒过我。

我很有可能站不起来了。

张云雷，你以后就是个残废了。医生和你说，你考虑幕后吧，那是在告诉你，你再也不能上台了。

真的吗？

我好像回想起了小时候学艺吃过的苦，倒仓那几年擦过的桌子洗过的碗，和每一个夜深人静后自己默默背的包袱。我想起我小时候倒二上台，双手御子板，台下人听了我的嗓子都叫好；我想起我去酒吧驻唱，曾有一个坐在角落穿的素净的姑娘，听着我的歌喝了一晚上的冰水，淌了一晚的泪；我想起我在台上捧起杨九郎肉肉的脸颊，或者是扭完秧歌后把腿交到他手里，然后听台下的笑声……  
可是好像这些都是过去了。  
那天我喊他，说，九郎，你换个搭档吧，我以后站不起来了。  
他的小眼睛突然瞪大了，我好像从来没见过他那么生气，他说，你听谁说的，那都不对，你只要好好养着，肯定能站起来。  
然后补了一句，你别想换搭档，我认哏。你做什么，我就跟你做什么。

然后师父进来了。我看着杨九郎转身出去的背影，眼泪终于开始往下淌。  
接下来是所有人都听过无数遍的对话，最后一句是，“姐夫教你说评书，坐着也能让你上台。只要有我在，都不叫事儿。”

其实这后面还有一段。  
在我心终于沉下来，不再刻意控制自己情绪的时候，我感觉师父的手在被子下用力攥了攥我的。他的声音，就像穿过嬉笑的观众还能清晰的传到每个人耳边那样，有力的穿过了我的眼泪，直达我的耳膜。

他说，只要你能站起来，我的儿，我要捧你。

他说，你会红的，我知道你不在乎这个，但捧红你，不只是为了你。

他问我，你愿意吗？

我几乎是在一瞬间就明白了他的意思。

我从那么高的地方摔下来，就像是在阎王爷跟前走了一遭。只要我能站起来，我必定是脱胎换骨、涅槃重生的。师父总暗示我们的戒骄戒躁，好像就这样以一种极端的方式在我身上完成了。

我其实真的不那么在乎红不红的，我当然喜欢鲜花欢呼和掌声，可我也喜欢小园子里的气氛，和都是熟客的包容。

我可以喜欢，但德云社不行。弘扬传统文化，这一个不能再纯粹的事业，在这个时代，好像也不得不沾染上争夺市场、站稳脚跟这样商业化的词语。师父这么多年的拼搏和努力，受过的冷眼和暗箭，经过的挫折和失落，都是德云社成为今天的样子背后他一人抗下的艰辛，是我作为小舅子、作为一个儿徒，日日看在眼里的。我明白，报恩的时候到了。

我在泪水后面点了点头，我愿意。

捧红我，当然不只是为了我，也不需要为了我。

  
我好像模模糊糊看到师父平日对我宠爱的眼神里多了一点什么复杂的情绪，可他没再说什么，只是拍拍我的手，起身离开了。

  
要捧我吗。

好，我明白了。

只要我还能站起来，站到那个台上说相声，我就要出卖我的长相、我的身段儿、我的嗓子，兴许还要消费我的伤痛。  
我不怕拿自己的伤痛砸挂，不怕迎合观众的口味，不怕受到批评，也不怕被人指着短处嘲笑。  
我是一名相声演员，是德云社的相声演员啊，不留余力的讨好观众、让他们高兴，本就应该是我的工作和责任，不是吗？

师父离开的时候，我透过门框看到杨九郎，在师父和我说话的时候，他可能就一直那样站在门口。他东奔西跑的在演出之余赶来照顾我，身上的衣服松快了好多。

他好像有什么要紧话要和师父说，要紧到一向谦卑恭敬的他直接拦下了师父，弄得师父连关上门的机会都没有。他又好像很紧张，看样子语速挺快，垂在身边的双手想要比划什么，到最后也没能举起来，说完后低着头，像孩子等待着一阵数落。

师父沉默了一会，抬起手拍了拍他的肩膀，他们可能是交换了一个眼神，也可能没有，我看不清楚，也听不清他们说了什么。

但我突然就想起来——现在的小姑娘，是不是还喜欢看卖腐啊？

**Author's Note:**

> 18年写的，应该修一修，但是懒


End file.
